The Questionable Quartet - A Companion Oneshot
by NoRestForTheStudents
Summary: This is a oneshot that I might continue. I'm not 100% sure yet but I really enjoy these characters. ANYWAY Marauders era with 4 OCs


"In 1792 a cockatrice went loose during one of the Triwizard Tournament tasks. The heads of the three schools, including one from Hogwarts, were injured by the deadly creature." Brandon Davrost read from the book in front of him. "See Scar? It's dangerous and frankly just unappealing for spectators."

Scarlet Baxter sighed and flopped her head into her crosses arms in front of her. "My life is ruined!" Scarlet's voice was muffled, but still clearly sarcastic.

"Is the poor Gryffindor not good enough to be just a quidditch star?" Harte Aberdeen smirked, looking up from his book.

Scarlet groaned, head still in her arms. "My life is so difficult." She looked back up and rested her head on her hands, looking at the Slytherin. "Harte, I'm no star, I just got on the team. And I'm a chaser, not like some big shot seeker." She looked at him pointedly. "Besides, the only chaser that really matters is Potter. No one cares about the newbie on the team."

Jessica West rolled her eyes at the two of them. "I agree with Brandon, it wouldn't be that great to watch if you weren't apart of the games." The Hufflepuff looked up from her book.

Harte smirked and looked back down at his book. "Anyway, did you two get assigned the ten inch essay from Slugghorn on the differences between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He directed the question to Brandon and Scarlet. "I know Jess did, but I just can't figure out how so tell him it's the same plant in ten inches."

Brandon looked back up from his book. "Just keep stating it in different ways, or like how you know it's the same plant." He shrugged. "I just kind of B. my way through it."

The other three gasped. "The Ravenclaw B. his way through an essay! I can't handle all of this at once. Room… Growing... Dim…" Scarlet pretend to faint, almost falling off her chair in the process. Luckily Harte was able to grab the chair and set her upright thanks the his seeker reflexes. Scarlet smiled sheepishly and thanked the Slytherin.

Jessica snickered and set her book to the side. "Okay, real business now. Do you guys have dates for the next Hogsmeade trip or do I have to go alone, again."

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Jess you weren't alone, you went with, what's his name, that Peter guy? Did you not have fun?"

Jessica shrugged. "He was nice and all but also really nervous. He probably thought it was a date, you guys know that I'm ace. I think his other friends were following him too, trying to coach him on how to talk to me."

Harte smirked. "Well, what do you expect? A young boy nervous around a beautiful girl?" He nudged Jessica with his elbow.

Jessica rolled her eyes, blushing slightly. "What about you Scar? Any boys or girls in your life right now?"

Scarlet perked up a bit when the conversation was pointed towards her. "Well there is this cute girl in Ravenclaw, but knowing my luck she is probably straight. Either way she's cute. Brandon your turn, who's the lucky lady?"

Brandon shrugged. "There isn't one at the moment I'm still single AF." The others snickered before they turned on Harte. "Harte? Who's the lucky guy?"

Harte feigned starstruck before sighing dreamily. "Well there is this one boy. His name is Sirius Black and he is the most beautiful man alive." The four of them burst out laughing, which provoked the librarian to shoosh them. They quieted down but still continued to laugh. "Did I sound like one of his fangirls yet?"

Before anyone could answer his question, someone came around the bookshelf into the nook they were seated in. Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor Prefect, walked in on them. "Guys, you have to be a bit quieter, some people are trying to study." She looked at the group in whole and shook her head, how these four had become friends was beyond her.

The group of four looked at each other before gathering their books. Harte looked to Lily before standing up and walking behind Brandon's wheelchair and started to maneuver it around the table they were sitting at. "Sorry Evans, we were just leaving." They exited the library and walked through the corridors.

"You know we could always go to the room of requirement." Jessica suggested with a shrug. The room of requirement was a room that Scarlet and Brandon had found in their fourth year. "Or even the kitchens."

Brandon shook his head. "I have to finish an essay for herbology and study for an arithmancy quiz. I'm just going to go back to my common room."

Harte nodded. "To the Ravenclaw tower it is!"

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! So I just wanted to give you a quick character outline, just where my thoughts were with each character. This was just me sort of testing out these new character and their personalities as well as speaking habits. I will probably write out one of them meeting each other in the near future.**

 **Jessica West - Hufflepuff, Asexual, Muggleborn, Beater, Closest with Harte, Blonde hair, Blue eyes**

 **Scarlet Baxter- Gryffindor, Bisexual, Halfblood, Chaser, Close family friend with Brandon, Red hair (no she is not related to the Weasleys although most pureblood families are so maybe distantly), Blue eyes**

 **Brandon Davrost - Ravenclaw, Hetrosexual, Halfblood, Announcer (maybe, considering it is Marauders Era and I'm not 100% on if Lupin is anouncer or not), Close family friend with Scarlet, Brown hair, Green eyes, Wheelchair**

 **Harte Aberdeen - Slytherin, Gay, Pureblood, Seeker, Closest with Jessica, Black hair, Brown eyes**


End file.
